Weird Haircuts
by The Childish Psychopath
Summary: After being released from prison, Stellar, a former Team Galactic grunt returns to her home at Snowpoint. However, things are not same as everyone still remembers her for being apart of the notorious team five years ago. Now, she must make amends with an old friend as well as enemies from childhood while also dealing with a new annoying neighbor.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello dad, If you are listening to this, that means I'm out of prison…...yeah I know what I have done….I can't forgive myself for that but um….I got a job at the pokemart….and uh….yeah, call back when you can." The woman clicked the button on her phone and sighed as she looked at all the unanswered messages.

'5 years….guess I really outdone myself.' She went through her closet to pick an outfit. It was filled with clothes with most of them laying on the floor with no initiative to even clean up. She sighed and picked out a white off-shoulder shirt with navy blue stripes, tight black jeans and black high heel boots with a bit of fur on the top. She looked at herself in the mirror on her closet door. She stared at her turquoise green hair with a bowl cut style. Thankfully it grew out slightly, only covering her ears.

'Would I look better with a new hairstyle?' She began to drag her fingers around with her hair. Twisting and pulling on her strands. The results left her with her hair pulled up and tangled. 'Nevermind.'

After combing her strands to normal, she put on a blue snow insulated jacket and went to find her Pokemon. She entered her living room which was still bland along with depressing. The coffee table remains caked with dust, and her tv had the same treatment. The lights weren't on making the brown walls add more darkness to the room. But none of that mattered to her as she went to her Glameow, the only creature that made her house somewhat less depressing. It rested on the couch, leaning its head on the shoulder rest. She went to pet her cat who in return woke up and pushed her head up against her owner's hand.

"Morning Stars, I'll be back by 6. So be good for me." The only response she got was a meow. The woman just couldn't help but be a somewhat bit happy. Her Pokemon stayed loyal to her after all that happened. She exited her house and locked the door. The snow continued to pile up in the streets and sidewalk, the old black street light stood tall through all the years, the trees and bushes were caked in snow, and old-fashioned brick houses surrounded the area. The sky was faded slowly from black to white, with the sunrise visibly rising from the mountains. 'I see nothing has changed since my return to Snowpoint.' She walked down the sidewalk cleaned from snow and made it to the pokemart before entered through the automatic glass door. The store was empty with shelves filled to the brim with products being the only occupants. The fridges continued to hum throughout the small store, making the room soothing to hear. Its other occupant came through the back door behind the register, revealing a man with short black hair and wearing the pokemart uniform only consisting of a shirt and an apron. He glared at her, making her reply with a blank stare.

"I see you are on time Stellar." He stated.

"Yeah." She said. "Hello to you as well Tim."

The two stared at each other in silence, with her boss Tim giving out a huge sigh. "Uniforms in the break room."

"Right." Just a Stellar was about to enter.

"Just before you start." He called out, stopping her midway at the door. "Don't try anything funny. Everyone knows what you and that Galactic team of yours did."

Stellar entered through the double doors and scoffed when she was away from her boss. 'Way to rub it in my face.' Into the break room. The lockers remain dormant and empty, the water dispenser stayed full, and the coffee machine remained untouched but cleaned. There she found her uniform on the table. She removed her jacket and wore the white shirt with the blue apron over it. She placed the badge on her strap and left to start her shift finally.

"Are you sure it's 3000 dollars? You aren't ripping me off are you?" The man asked, showing signs of concern and worry.

"Yes, it is." Stellar said, annoyed by the customer's assumption. "You are buying ten potions which are 300 each."

"I'm not sure if I can trust someone who was from some cult. Can I speak to your manager?"

Stellar had the sudden urge to yank him from the ear the moment he made mention of her past life. However, she reminded herself as she just got the only job that would accept her, leaving her limited to options.

"Fine." She said and left to find Tim who was in the office, watching his computer showing a Pokémon battle. His eyes were glued to the screen, not noticing Stellar walking towards him.

"Hey, Tim!" He jumped, breaking his attention from the show and looked at Stellar.

"Jeez Stellar, can't you see I'm busy!?" He scolded.

"Yeah, whatever." She replied. "Can you help me with this idiot customer?"

Tim shrugged as he put his hands in his pocket and looked away. "Sorry Stellar, can't help you there. I'm busy with some...paperwork."

She glared at him before she left the room the bar away from before muttering "Idiot."

Thankfully he didn't hear it considering what's occupying him. Stellar returned to the front to confront the man. "I apologize, sir. But, my boss is busy watching a battle."

The customer paused for a bit and looked at the potions. "You know what, I'll just leave these here. I'll come back another time." He then quickly walked out of the store, leaving Stellar once again alone to put back what the customer took. She releases an exasperated groan after Finishing.

'How did my life come to this?" She thought to herself. She was once a grunt for a notorious team; now she's working at some low-end job to support herself thanks to the organization's collapse. Thankfully the PokeMart hired her despite her reputation. Unfortunately, everyone still sees her the same way because of her haircut.

'Why at I even trying anymore.'

"Hey, can I have those potions?" A squeaky voice said, causing Stellar to snap out of her thoughts and look at the person above her. She was a short young woman with short brunette tangle hair with some black dye on her ends. Her skin was pale and had freckles on her face. She wears an orange packable jacket and tight black pants with a blue skirt over it.

"Briana?"

"Wait, how do you know my name?" She asked. "The only person who would know is Jayce, Mike, Helen, Chloe, Stel-." She paused at the name and looked back at the person opposite of her.

"Stellar?"

"Um….hi Bri…." Stellar murmured a she looked away. "Uhh hey….it's been a while."

"Oh my god, it's you!" Stellar was caught off guard, not only by the screech of sudden joy but also the arms that wrapped themselves around her.

"Stellar I missed you so much! I'm so glad they let you out of prison, I wasn't even notified!" She continued to bear hug her long-lost friend until she heard wheezing and constant patting on her shoulder. She quickly lets go of Stellar, leaving the new clerk almost out of breath.

"Jeez, Bri!" She coughed. "This was not what I had in mind when talking to you."

Bri raised her eyebrow at her. "What did you think I was going to be?"

"Well…..mad at me for what happened."

"Oooh, that." Bri sighed. "Stellar it's been years, I was sad to see you go but there is no point in dwelling on it. What matters is that your back, and I want to be friends with you again."

"Great! Then we should catch up together!" She offered. "How about that new restaurant that just opened up? So far, I heard good things about it."

"Sure, but I'm going to be off a little later. I'll join you as soon as my shift ends."

"Nah that's okay, I'll wait outside." Bri chirped and exited the store. She sat on a bench outside next to the doors.

'She hasn't changed at all.' She smiled, feeling a bit of nostalgia in her mind.

"Stellar!" Tim called from the back. She sighed as her moment was interrupted.

After a while, Stellar exited the store wearing her winter clothes. Briana got up from the bench and joined up next to her.

"Finally!" She mockingly sighed. "Anyways, let's go!"

The two began to walk together down the sidewalk that was recently clean from snow. The two said nothing as Stellar wasn't sure what to ask of her friend since she has been out of her life for a couple of years. Briana tried to think of something to break the silence.

"So," She began, causing Stellar to look at her. "How was...prison?"

"Prison? It's...it was rough." Stellar said. "Since the fall of Galactic, I have been threatened by some inmates, guards with their houndooms, and worrying about showers."

"Oh, I'm sorry Stellar, I didn't know it was so bad. I wish I could have visited you."

Stellar giggled. "It's alright Bri; there was nothing you could do."

"Well, I'm glad to see you survived." She said. "Did you at least behaved?"

"Yeah, I did. Thankfully the warden allowed me to be released early."

Stellar was so content for the awhile. It's like she was almost getting a fair second chance in life. She would be damned if she were ever to screw it up. The two arrived at the restaurant and entered through its glass double door. The dining room was a bit dark as the ceiling lights were dim along with the brown walls making the candle on every table the only light source. There was a broad view of the kitchen at the end of the room, showing the chefs at hard work as their bright lights shined a quarter of the room through the window.

"Wow...this place is packed." Stellar said, seeing all the people at every table. "And you said it just opened."

"I did, I'm surprised just as much as you are," Briana stated. She walked up to a man at the desk, checking people in for people. "Briana Belskada, table for three."

He nodded and guided the two to the square table in the center of the room. They sat down as the man left to tend to the other customers. Stellar looked at Briana, confused. "I thought it was going to be the just us."

"It was, but I insisted on getting him to come. I mean, you two never got along, so I thought bringing him would help us both bond together."

The doors jingled, getting their attention to a man wearing a black jacket and baggy blue pants. His took off his black beanie revealing his messy brown hair.

"Hey, babe." He said to Bri, ignoring the woman next to her. She got up and hugged him. Stellar on the other hand glared at him.

"Hey Jayce, it's great to see you." She said.

"It's great seeing you too." He replied and broke away from the hug. He then turned his attention to the only one at the table.

"Hey there…..Stellar." He said with less enthusiasm.

"Hey...Jayce." Stellar replied with the same tone. Unexpectedly, Jayce pulled Bri from the group, leaving her alone as they hid behind a wall. Having a suspicion that they were talking behind her back, she got up from the table and leaned onto the wall.

"Why are you still friends with her?" Jayce's voice said, causing herself to stop as soon as she was within range of their conversation.

"Look I know you don't like her, but she's my best friend."

"Yeah, the best friend that betrays her own to join some cult."

"Jayce, don't say that!"

"Isn't it true Bri? She left us, and most importantly you for them. And it's because of her, you locked yourself in your room, barely ate anything, and rarely talked to us!"

The voices went quiet, giving Bri a moment to speak up. "I know, and for that, I'm sorry for making you all worry about me."

"There was no need to apologize, we all know what you were going through. It's the fact that Stellar did this to you then shows up out of nowhere, and acts as nothing happened sickens me."

"Jayce, it's been five years! Things have changed, and so has Stellar! She wasn't the same person she was when that happened! Now that I get the chance to see her again, I want her back!"

"But Bri-"

"Don't "but" me mister, this is something I need to do! I'm tired of everyone telling me to forget her! I want her to come back! I know you, and Stellar never got along, but can you please just promise me you can tolerate her?"

Another moment of silence kicked in as a sigh was let out by Jayce.

"Alright, I'll help out." He sighed, earning him a squeak of joy.

"Oh! Thank you, Jayce!"

Feeling she heard enough, she hurried back to the table and sat back down. 'Defending after all these years…'. Briana was always the pacifist in their group of friends. She would still be the one to resolve the issues whenever they had any arguments or personal problems. Her cheerful demeanor was one of the reasons anyone wanted to be around her. It was also one of the reasons Stellar would hang out with her considering she was the only friend she made in elementary school. Bri and Jayce came out from hiding and sat back down.

"Sorry about that," Bri said with a sheepish smile.

"So," Stellar began. "What were you two doing back there?"

"Nothing much, Jayce was telling me about this place he went to. He didn't want to tell you because it was too embarrassing."

'I bet it was.' Stellar thought. The waiter brought them their glass of water and menu. The three never said a word as they looked through the list. Bri then placed her menu on the table. "I need to go to the bathroom, be right back."

Once Bri was gone, the comforting silence turned awkward as she was left alone with Jayce. She placed her menu on the table, ready to order. Her lungs felt like they were lifting weights as she looked at him awkwardly and back at her hands. She had no idea what to say or what to talk about, especially to a person she hates. Jayce didn't say anything either as he turned his attention to the chefs behind the window. To make it worse, the lack of communication was killing her. She had to think of something or at least anything.

"So…". Stellar began, getting his attention. "How are….things?"

It took a while, but he replied with "Okay."

'He's not giving me enough to work with.' She thought and tried to think of something. "Good….how about…your Pokémon?"

Jayce took a deep breath and sighed before glaring at her. "Okay, enough with the pleasantries."

"What do you mean Jayce, I'm trying to start a conversation."

"Do you expect me to act normal with you after that stunt you pulled years ago?"

"To be honest, I could care less about what you think."

"Well, at least you're still aware of the situation here. Bri deserves better than to reunite with someone who hurts her."

Stellar laughed. "Bri doesn't deserve me? Yeah, as if I needed to be reminded by someone who isn't me. And what gives you the right to decide what's best for her?!"

"I'm her boyfriend," Jayce confirmed.

"Oh and that gives you special privileges?! You're a lousy boyfriend, and if anything she doesn't deserve someone who isn't a damn leech!"

"Whatever Stellar, just so that you know, I had to protect Bri after you left her for those freaks! I had to pick up the pieces that you created! I'm not the same lazy teenager you met Stellar; I'm wiser, supportive, and braver since then!"

Banging echoed through the room, causing Jayce to shriek which earned a sigh of Stellar.

"Did you really change or are you saying that just to impress her."

The two went back to silence until Briana returned to the table. It was a bittersweet meal, mostly with Jayce and Stellar talking to her and then glaring at each other. Not much animosity was shown during the presence of their friend in between them. After eating, the three paid the bill before leaving.

"That was the best restaurant ever!" Bri exaggerated.

"Couldn't agree more," Jayce said and placed an arm over her shoulder.

"It was...okay, but it wasn't that great." Stellar stated. She then looked at the sidewalk behind her and then to Bri.

"Well, I better get back home soon. It was nice to see you again Bri." She then turned her attention to Jayce to respond with less enthusiasm. "As well as you…..Jayce."

"Right back at you." Jayce murmured.

"Guys come on!" Briana whined, but then turned to Stellar. "But yeah, it's great to see you again."

"I better head back, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually, I wanted to invite you to my house." She then looked at Jayce and then back to Stellar. "Well...our house now since Jayce is my roommate."

"Seriously?!" Jayce exclaimed. "Now?!

"Jayce be nice." She pouted at him

Stellar was taken aback by her offer. "Are you sure? I mean, don't you two have something to do at home."

Jayce looked at Bri, beggingly to not make Stellar come. "Not really, I mean we usually sit on the couch and cuddle for most of the day."

Stellar looked at the time seeing five o'clock on her watch. 'I guess I can stay a little while.' She thought and then looked back at the two. "Sure, I can come."

Jayce threw his arms in the air in frustration, but Bri smiled instead. "Great! Come on; our house shouldn't be too far."

:

Snow was piled onto the front door stairs as well as surrounding the entire brick building. The trudged through the pile that caked onto the pile before it. He went to open the garage, but unfortunately, the snow caked onto the front blocked it from opening.

"Great, and the shovels in there too…" He murmured. "And I forgot to bring my gloves." he then began to dig through the pile from the stairs, feeling his hands get numb in the process. Jayce then finished and pulled out the key. However, because of how cold his hands were, his key slipped out of his cold, numb fingers and into depths of the snow.

"Ah, crap…" He said and went to dig through to find it. Stellar gave him a blank look and leaned over to Briana.

"Seriously?" She whispered.

She laughed uneasily. "Well…..he made a mistake. Everyone makes them."

"Found it!" He called out and used the key to open the door. The two girls walked passed him and into the living room. Unlike hers, Briana's house was bright with the walls and the rug being white with the lights reflecting off of the surfaces. The furniture was clean. However Stellars attention was more on the coffee table as well as the floor it occupied cluttered with empty food boxes and beverages. Briana sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "Brings a lot of memories back, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, and I remembered it being a little cleaner too." Stellar glared at Jayce

"Stellar it's not Jayce's fault, I was also lazy to clean up."

Jayce rushed to the kitchen and went to the sink. He turned on the faucet to warm and tested the water. He gasped at the cold feeling that stung his hand. Briana looked at him and then back. "I better go help him warm up. Feel free to explore the house."

Stellar was then left alone as Briana was helping him with his cold fingers. She looked around as she went up the stairs. Everything viewed and touched by her brought back a feeling of nostalgia. She could imagine seeing her younger self, playing with her younger best friend as they ran around the house. In these flashbacks, she saw that genuine smile she once had. It was so familiar when she was around Briana. The memories faded as she entered one of the bedrooms. The room walls were bright pink as well as her bed, most of the furniture was white consisting of a vanity desk, four shelf drawer, and shelves full of makeup products. 'Still almost the same room like childhood.'

Stellar had more imaginary flashbacks when they had sleepovers. It was still fun, even though they were only two of them. Her attention was then on the pictures in Briana's drawer. The first photo was when they were 8; a young Stellar was smiling brightly as Briana was also doing the same and hugging her. She sighed as she looked at her reflection on the glass and the picture of her as she use to have long brown hair before having it cut for the uniform policy. The next photo she looked at showed more friends were introduced into the circle. However, the smile on her when she was twelve was weak, it was slightly crooked, but thankfully nobody noticed it after the picture was taken. Then finally, the last photo in her teen years with all of Briana's new friends before she no longer existed in the rest. She picked up the frame and looked at herself and wondered: 'How did I become like this.'

Her eyes darted left and right at every friend of Brianas. Her grasp on the photo hardened, just the very sight of them filled her with feeling nothing but betrayal and anger. But her grip softened as she felt regret and remorse take over her mind. The door creaked open, and Briana entered. Stellar felt her hover to the side of her, looking at the pictures.

"You use to be happy a lot back then."

Stellar deeply breathed and placed the frame back on the shelf. "Yeah...I was." She lied. "I miss those days."

"I do too."

Neither of them said anything as memories of good and bad shuffled in their minds. Stellar turned around and saw Briana's clock. Her eyes widened showing six pm.

"Ah crap, I better go. Stars is probably mad at me. Sorry about that Briana, I forgot."

Briana giggled and got out of the doorway. "It's alright, have a good one."

"Yeah."

Stellar passed Briana and head down the stairs. "Stellar." She called out to her, stopping her midway on the steps. She turned around and looked at her.

"Tell Stars I said hi. I miss him."

Stellar nodded and began to leave, passing by Jayce who was still trying to keep his hands warm. After closing the door behind her, she began to walk home. As she walked, she passed by some people stared at her. When she passed by them, she could hear some of them talking about her. Most common was "Shouldn't she be in prison?" or "They shouldn't have let them out." All thanks to her green haircut that was common with Galactic Grunts. She ignored them the best she could before entering her house and slamming the door behind her. She breathed heavily, exhausted from trying to avoid everyone that stared at her. But her time of relief was short as a growl came from behind the couch. Stars hopped on the couch and looked at her with an annoyed expression. Stellar sighed and placed her hand on her head.

"Sorry Stars, I got so caught up with an old friend that I lost track of time."

The growling didn't stop, and Stars moved away from her.

"Look, I promise I'll feed you earlier."

Stellar immediately took off her jacket and opened her cabinets in search of pokemon food. She found a leftover bag and began to pour it into a bowl for Stars. After emptying it, she threw it in her trash and went upstairs as her Pokemon started to eat. Stellar landed on her bed, her job and hanging with her friend drained her completely. She rolled over to see the white ceiling. Oddly, it was comforting to see as the color white soothed her mind. Her slow breathing helped relax her brain as she began to think about what happened today. Her job was mundane, and it didn't help that her boss was lazy, making her work challenging as well as every customer reminding her who she was. But thankfully, an old friend had made it all worth it to suffer through. Having dinner and going to her house felt like a blessing minus her boyfriend.

'Maybe things are looking up to me.'

Despite it being bright outside, she pulled up the blankets and covered herself in the warm embrace of Mareep wool. Slowly, her eyelids began to weigh on her before she closed them, drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_The sound of laughter filled the yard. Children were running around, playing and talking with their friends in the preschool playground. There were all smiles all around them, all except one. A young Stellar just sat at the swings, slowly moving swinging herself in a depressing manner. The happiness that radiated from the other children bothered her. It was something she wished she had, but she could never can if it weren't for her hesitation to talk to them. Whenever there was that opportunity, it was hindered because of her._

" _That looks like fun." The girl looked up and saw a girl her age, look at her with curious eyes._

" _Huh?"_

" _The swing I mean. It must be fun to play on." She smiled._

 _Just as Stellar was about to leave, the girl stopped her. "Don't you want to go higher?"_

 _She looked at the girl with curiosity. Why would someone out of nowhere want to waste time with a shy girl like her. "Umm…." Stellar looked away nervously. She wasn't sure how to respond to this person. Trying to talk to people always felt so alien to her, this was her first time trying to talk to someone. The girl just smiled and went behind her._

" _Hey, hold on tight!" Just before Stellar could say anything, the girl pushed Stellar from behind. Soon her feet were not touching the ground. Stellar felt like she was flying, but not just that but she also felt another feeling. It was hard for her to describe it but it was almost as if her head and everything was a floating feather when the girl started to push her. After a while, the kids were asked to come back inside, and Stellar followed with the girl next to her._

" _Hey, what's your name?" The girl asked._

" _S-Stellar…" She stuttered._

 _The girl smiled. "What a cool name! My name is Briana, but you can call me Bri! Let's be friends, yeah?"_

 _Stellar blushed a bit, but soon she started to smile. "Y-yeah, sure!"_

 _From there, their friendship started to bloom throughout their time in preschool, playing and going to eachothers house._

Stellars eyes shot open. She looked around and slowly got up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. 'These dreams again…' She thought. She looked at the time which said twelve o'clock.

'Great…work.' She got up and got dressed before saying her greetings to Stars and heading off to the Pokemart.

As always, the day was mundane. Customers coming and going, buying their everyday things for home or pokemon battles. All except one customer.

"For the last time, its expired." Stellar growled.

"How can you be sure? I just got this cupon last week!" The customer argued.

"Look!" She pointed at the cupons date. "It expired a day ago!"

"You criminal scum, trying to rip me off here?!"

"Just do what they want Stellar!" Tim shouted from the back.

"Tim, just come out and explain why its expired!"

"Can't, I'm busy with things."

'Yeah, sure you are.' Stellar thought. She then looked at the woman. "I am not giving you a damn discount from an expired coupon!"

The woman finally just let go of her bags. "You know what? I am not shopping here with this Galactic scum working here!" She burst open the glass doors, storming out of the store.

Stellar sighed in relief, finally having to deal with that nuisance. Her break was unfortunatly short when Tim came in, glaring at Stellar whe her glaring back at him.

"You made a customer upset." He growled.

"The coupon has expired, what the hell was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, maybe help her out? Give her a discount?!" Tim retorted.

"So what, we just pander out to people and let them try to screw me over?"

"Just keep them happy Stellar, I already got enough trouble keeping someone like you around." Soon, he left, leaving Stellar to go back to her duty.

"Lazy ass." She muttered. Thankfully no customers were around this day, so she took out a magazine about space and continued where she left off. She had a fascination with space as a kid, learning the planets and the world outside the solar system. It was like solving a mystery that to this day still remains a mystery. As she flipped her page to the recent planet studies, a basket of groceries was dropped onto her magazine, obstructing her view on it. She looked up and saw a guy with orange hair combed back with a bunch sticking out from the top left side of his head.

"Seriously?" She sneered, glaring at his eyes behind those orange shades.

"Hey, I had to get your attention somehow." He said.

She looked at the basket that covered the magazine and began to scan his items. As she was typing in codes, the guy looked at her hair and snickered. She stopped and looked at him

In confusion. "What?"

"That hairstyle, are you from Galactic?" He asked with a smirk. Stellar paused for a moment before scanning his bread.

"Yeah." She said and then looked at his hair and shades. She picked up one of the fruits and began to type in the code. "Your not from Shinnoh, are you?"

"Yup, out from Kalos."

"And I'm guessing by your hairstyle you're from team Flare."

"Right again."

Stellar then stopped what she was doing and then looked at him. "Didn't you're team try to blow up the entire world?"

He shrugged. "Didn't yours terrorize the entirety Shinnoh, extorting people of artifacts to go to this so called "new world"?"

"Hey, at least with my team, we weren't going to wipe out millions of innocent people just because we didn't like them."

"W-Well I mean…" He stuttered. "I mean we were going to make the world a better place!"

"That doesn't justify you trying to commit genocide."

"Well it shouldn't justify you making threats on Shinnoh for not giving you what you want!"

Soon there was silence. 'This guys insufferable, justifying his actions of trying to kill people. And I thought we were worse.' She stared at him for a couple of seconds before going back to what she was doing. He looked at her, feeling his pride getting stomped on by a grunt of another team. After finishing his scanning his stuff, he payed up and began to walk off. This gave her room to breathe, finally making quick work of that murderer. The rest of the day went quite and she went back to reading her crunched up magazine until her shift was over.

She walked through the I shoveled sidewalk and stared at her phone.

8:00AM Stellar: "Hey Briana, you up for hanging out today?"

No response has been returned, causing her to sigh. 'Probably hanging out with that idiot Jayce. What does she even see in him other than having muscles for brains?" She looked at the time which was eleven o'clock. She rolled her eyes and began to walk back towards home. Her eyelids were heavy, and her shoulders feel stiff. Perhaps she should go home and sleep? She soon made it to her house. As she walked up the steps, she heard a door open to her left, she turned around and saw the last person she wanted to see. The red haired man then turned around and saw Stellar. 'You gotta be kidding me!'

"Oh it's you…." He said uneasily, "What a coincidence, we're neighbors….."

"You live here?!" She asked.

"Well I saw this house that was up for sale and I bought, I wasn't aware that I was going to be next to you!"

Stellar was about to retort, but gibberish came out before going silent. He was right, how could he have known that she lived next to the house. She should at least cut him some slack.

"It's fine." She said, and she paused for a second. "Why are you in Shinnoh anyways?"

"Trying to start fresh. I thought if I moved out and get citizenship here, I could maybe make a difference."

"I see." She said. 'As if it could be easy to do.'

She then went up to her house and began to go back inside. "By the way, what's your name?" He asked her.

She unlocked the door and stopped when he asked. If they were going to be neighbors, they should at least know he others name, even if they are off to a rocky start. "It's Stellar."

He chuckled. "Ah Stellar, interstellar space, I get it." She rolled her eyes and opened the door. "I'm Cole by the way!"

She closed the door behind her, leaving him

with mixed feelings about what her response is. "Nice to meet you?" He asked, confused.


End file.
